Pirate Wedding
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Captain Hook has finally worked up the guts to propose to the marvelous Red Jessica. Now the engaged pirate couple plan to get married on Never Land and spread the news. How will Jake and his crew react to this news? And more importantly, how will Peter Pan react?
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**I'm baaaack! Here is my new story, Pirate Wedding (Originally called 'Hooked Up'). This one is going to be a blast. I thought this one up because I thought that it should focus on Captain Hook a bit. On the show, I've noticed that Captain Hook really likes Red Jessica, and I think to myself 'If he really likes her so much, than why doesn't he just ask her out already?' There was that episode where they went on a treasure hunt together, but I'm not sure if that was a date. So, then I thought 'What if he asked her to marry him?', and thus, this story was born. I hope you all enjoy this story full of romance and... well, romance.**

**PS: I will update 'Jake & Tori Stories'.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. If I did own them, THE THIRD SEASON WOULD HAVE STARTED BY NOW! **

Chapter 1: The Proposal

_I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it. _

Captain James Hook clutched the tiny box in his hand as he sailed his ship, the Jolly Roger, towards Crimson Island, the home of his love interest, Red Jessica. He had sometimes visited her every now and then, but this time was different. He was visiting for other reason besides wanting to see her beautiful face.

He was going to ask her to marry him.

Ever since he had layed eyes on Red Jessica, it was love at first sight (For him). The captain instantly knew that they were meant for each other. He remembered how he got her the Red Ruby Heart of Hearts, and the all times he presented her with a red rose. Now, it was time for the real deal.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was quite nervous.

"Smee. I'm not sure I can do this... what if she refuses?" Hook asked his loyal assistant.

"Oh don't worry, Capn'." Mr. Smee assured him. "I'm sure that she'll say yes. She does care for you."

"I know, but I'm... I... oh, I guess I'm just a little nervous..."

Mr. Smee gave Hook a pat on the back as a sign of assurance. Soon, they had reached Crimson Island. The captain sighed as he walked off the ship (not before telling his crew to watch it), and towards Red Jessica's castle. He decided that he wanted to go alone to propose to her. He walked up the stairs until he finally made it the front door. He tucked the small box in his coat so he wouldn't lose it. _I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it. I'm going to propose to Red Jessica. _

With a bit of hesitation, he slowly knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened. Behind it was a sight that had Hook's heart beating rapidly. Red Jessica, in his opinion, was looking more stunning than usual. Her olive eyes shined, her red clothing seemed brighter than usual, and her red hair seemed prettier than usual. In other words, she was beautiful.

"Why, hello, James." She greeted with a bright smile. "Fancy seeing you here... again."

The captain took her hand and planted a gentle kiss on it. "Red Jessica..." he started. "I'm glad that you still enjoy my visits. Usually it's because I want to see you. But this time... this time is different." He then grabbed both of her hands in his gently. "Ever since I had first layed eyes on, I knew that we were meant for each other. I have tried so many times to win your heart... but you seemed to have never noticed my love for you."

Red Jessica was a bit shocked. Hook actually loved her. Though she knew how much he cared for her, she had never thought that he was in love with her. Maybe she should known before, remembering all the nice things he's done for her. Giving her roses and presents. It was so obvious. "Oh my... I guess I really didn't notice that you were in love with me. I'm so sorry." was her response. The captain grinned a bit. "Well then... I'm going to ask you a very important question..."

With that, Hook got down on one knee. Red Jessica gasped, for she knew what was coming next. Hook reached into his coat, and took out the small box. He opened the box to reveal a ring... with a red ruby encrusted in it. Red Jessica already had tears falling from her eyes. Without hesitation, Hook asked the big question.

"Red Jessica... will you marry me?"

The pirate woman almost didn't know what to say. To be honest, she had a few feelings for him ever since they met. But it was kind of like the platonic thing. Now, just as Hook asked that question, she was full on in love with him. With no hesitation, she gave him her answer.

"Oh James! Yes! Of course I'll marry you."

With that, the captain placed the ring on her finger, and the new pirate couple shared a kiss. Hook couldn't be anymore happy than he was right now. She had accepted his hand in marriage. This was officially the best day of his life. That is until Red Jessica said this after they had broken the kiss.

"We simply must have a wedding, and spread the word throughout Never Land."

The captain looked at his new fiancee' in disbelief. A wedding? Spreading the word? While the idea sounded fun, he hated for anybody on Never Land (Especially one particular person that he hated) to know about the engagement. He wasn't sure how everybody else would react to it. Red Jessica seemed to notice his look, and grinned. "Don't worry, dear. It'll be just fine. Everybody must know about this wonderful news." she assured him. Even though he was still uneasy, he didn't want to turn the idea down.

"Very well. We shall have a ceremony. And we shall tell all of Never Land."

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Let me get some paper and pens, and I'll meet you on the Jolly Roger so we can start making invitations."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later me precious."

"You too, darling."

The pirate couple shared one more kiss before Hook had left with a big smile on his face. _I did it. _He thought with happiness. _I proposed to her. And she said 'yes'. Oh this is the happiest day of me life. The wedding ceremony will be even happier, I hope... but who will we invite?_

**Well, it looks like Hook was able to propose to Red Jessica, and she said 'yes'. Don't worry, Jake and his friends will come into the picture in the next chapter. I know this was a bit short, but it's only the first chapter. The later chapter will be longer (I think). Also, how about you guys make predictions on who Hook and Jessica (That's what I'm gonna call her for the most part of this story) will invite to the wedding? And how the people of Never Land are gonna react to the news? Tell me what you think in a review. Until then, I'll see you guys later. Don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: An unusual day

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I'm updating now! This is where we'll see Jake and his friends. I've also recently posted a new chapter to 'Jake & Tori Stories'. Read and don't forget to review it if you haven't already. Also, to JesusFreak93, of course you can be the flower girl. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Another thing, I want to thank mr cartoon, JesusFreak93, three guests, and Emalee bauknecht for reviewing the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 2: An unusual day

The jolly crew of Never Land Pirates were sailing to Never Land, in hopes of finding treasure. Not only that, but to get their newest toys back from Captain Hook. They were just about annoyed with that old codfish always taking their stuff, especially Jake. He had taken the toys the day before, but at nighttime, and the little pirates were too tired to go after him, so they decided to wait until the next day.

_Can't Captain Hook go just **one **day without stealing our things? Just one darn day?_ Jake thought bitterly as they reached Shipwreck Beach. He knew that Hook didn't always snatch their things, even if he tried, but it was still kind of tiring. Just as expected, they saw Hook standing there with Mr. Smee. The weird thing was, that he wasn't running from them or anything. The crew walk carefully up to the captain, expecting a trap of some sort. But nothing... the captain just stood there, in a daze. He looked very happy.

"Captain Hook..." Jake called, snapping Hook out of his trance. "We have come to retrieve our toys. May we have them back, please?"

"Your toys?" he seemed confused, but then remembered. "Oh yes... your toys. Mr. Smee, go get Jake and his crew their toys." he ordered. "Aye eye, Capn'." Mr. Smee said as he hurried off to the Jolly Roger. Now Jake was really confused. Was Hook actually giving their toys back? This was very unusual for the sneaky crook. Sure, he may have given back their treasures before, but it was very rare, and he only did it for a good reason. Now... he was doing it for no reason at all. "Captain... are you okay?" Jake asked.

Hook smiled. "Why of course, Jake. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked happily. Jake backed away a few steps. "Well, you just gave back our toys... not that we aren't grateful... but you would never do that regularly... only if it's a good reason... but why did you do it now?" The captains smile only got bigger. "Why... I feel as if it's the right thing to do." he answered.

... As much as Jake wanted to facepalm, he didn't want to be rude or anything. He was about to say something before Hook beat him to it. "Today has been such a wonderful day. Me life has been just getting better and better. To celebrate, how about we go on a treasure hunt... together." he suggested. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully all didn't know whether to agree or to be freaked out by Hook's behavior. First he gives back their toys, and now he's offering a treasure hunt.

"Okay..." Jake said, still feeling confused. "Are you sure that you're okay? You seem a lot less cranky... and a lot more... **happy**."

"Oh, he is indeed." Mr. Smee tried to explain why the captain was in a good mood. "You see, the capn'-"

Before the plump man could finished his sentence, Hook pulled him over to the side. "Smee! Don't tell them about the engagement yet! I want to wait until the invitations go out." he whispered. Mr Smee nodded.

The little pirate crew was getting more and more confused. Why was Captain Hook in such a good mood? Why was he being so nice to them? Why is he... just so happy? Whatever the reason was, they had to find out soon. "Okay, Hook." Jake finally broke that awkward silence. "We can go on a treasure hunt... and thanks for giving us our toys back."

"It's me pleasure." was the captains response.

Later on...

"Dang it! What does it take to find some treasure on this stupid island? I hate to insult it though since I want to rule it." Blake, the fierce and evil leader of the Dark Pirates, growled as he trudged down a long path, with his friends, Lizzy and Charlie, following behind. The evil crew had been looking for treasure for the past few days, but with no luck. This was making Blake very frustrated and impatient. If he didn't find any treasure soon, he was gonna go ballistic. "Relax, Blake." Lizzy tried to assure her short tempered friend. "I'm sure some treasure will pop up soon."

Blake looked at her with a dull expression. "You're saying that as if treasure just magically appears in front of you. It doesn't work like that." he stated. Lizzy just shrugged. Charlie decided to assure this friend next. "As silly as it sounds, she's right. I'm sure we'll find treasure soon. The only thing that could make this worse was that Jake and his crew showed up."

Just as Charlie said that, the three heard singing coming from a far distance. Blake immediately recognized it, and groaned. "Charlie... could you come a little closer?" he asked. Charlie, with no hesitation, walked closer... only to get a smack in the forehead by Blake.

"Learn to keep you mouth _shut _next time..." He hissed. Charlie glared at him, rubbing his forehead. The evil pirates watched as the good Never Land Pirates walked up to them. But this time, something was different... this time... that old codfish, Captain Hook was with them. This made Blake groaned once more. He had never liked Hook, but he hated Jake more. Seeing them together made him want to loathe them equally.

"Why, hello, evil puny pirates." Hook greeted. Ever since Hook had met the Dark Pirates, he had been afraid of them, because they could literally scare any other pirate. But, because of his engagement, he decided to be brave around them. "We're on a treasure hunt. Would you like to join us?" he asked. Jake frowned when he asked that. Because he hated to go on an adventure with his worst enemy. The last time they did, they were looking for the Never Wreath, a beautiful wreath with different colored flowers, but Blake was only interested in the treasure that it led to.

_Why should we let him join? _Jake thought. _He'll only want the treasure. He doesn't care about what leads to it. Selfish jerk. _

"Well, since we haven't found any treasure in days... okay." Blake finally agreed, although he was very confused. Why wasn't that codfish running from them right now? And why did Blake even agree to a treasure hunt? _I don't need help from them. _He thought. _I don't need help from anybody. Why did I agree to go on a treasure? Why? And what the heck is up with Hook? Why does he look so happy?_

Now Jake really wanted to facepalm. This day was getting more and more confusing. Why would Captain Hook even invite them? He was totally afraid of them. Maybe he decided to man up and be brave this time. Whatever the reason was, it was going along with his strange behavior.

As the day went on, the group didn't find a lot of treasure, which made Blake even more frustrated, but Jake just simply told him "Just be glad we actually found something." Captain Hook was even nice enough to share the treasure, saying "It is the right thing to do." He had indeed helped them throughout the whole adventure. _Ever since me engagement, it's like I have become a whole new person. _He thought.

"Guys... I'm starting to get really worried about Captain Hook." Izzy told her friends as they reached Shipwreck Beach. "He's been acting really weird today."

"Yeah." Cubby added. "It's like he's become... nicer."

Jake had to agree. What was up with Hook today? Why was he so nice to them? Was he hiding something from them? If he was, should they find out what it is? "Crew... I think Captain Hook has realized how annoying it is when he steals our treasures, and he wanted to make up for it." Jake suggested. His friends nodded in agreement. Before they could leave, Blake came walking towards them.

"Hey! What was up with that codfish? He wasn't even afraid of me and my friends." He asked. Jake just simply shrugged. Despite his thoughts about what was going on, he still wasn't so sure. That's when Jake remembered the captain stating that his life had been just getting 'better and better', so it must've have been something good. Whether the reason was that Hook wanted to be nice or something else. Whether the reason was big or minor. Whether there was no reason at all, Jake knew just one thing.

This had definitely been an unusual day.

**Unusual is right. Captain Hook is so happy about his engagement to Red Jessica, he decided to be a little nicer to Jake and his friends. But don't worry, he still will be is cranky old self. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if this felt a little short, but I didn't want to drag out the whole entire 'unusual' day. Well, that's it for this chapter. Also, I want you to put you predictions on who Hook and Red Jessica will invite to the wedding in a review, because you're gonna find out very very soon. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**PS: I have a question for you.**

**Q: They will invite a _special _guest to the wedding. Who do you think it will be? (Answer in a review)**


	3. Chapter 3: Making the invitations

**Hi guys! Yeah, I know I haven't been updating as frequently as I use to, but with school just around the corner... let's just say that I've been getting ready. And did you here about the new JATNLP special, 'Never Land Rescue'. I'm so excited for it. NEVER LAND FOREVER! Anyways, here is the next chapter of 'Pirate Wedding'. Now, we find out who Hook and Red Jessica are gonna invite to the wedding. And just to remind you, I'm gonna call Red Jessica, 'Jessica' for short. Don't worry, I'll try to update 'Jake & Tori Stories' as soon as I can. Another thing, to the people who made guesses on the special guest...**

**Thanks and shout out to lacywing, JesusFreak93, Miikaastarters221, BlueWater626, peter fan, and the guest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land** **Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. **

Chapter 3: Making the invitations

Captain Hook and Red Jessica were aboard the Jolly Roger, discussing on how to plan for the wedding. Hook had told his fiancee' all about how nice he was to Jake and his crew, and how it made him feel. Jessica was proud of him just for that. It made her want to marry him even more. Right now, they were making the invitations, and discussing on who to invite.

"Well..." Jessica started. "I'm going to invite my sisters. Blue Jenny and Green Joanne. You remember when they visited Never Land, right James?"

Hook remember very miserably. The first meeting with Jessica's sisters was not the most pleasant meeting. The sisters never liked the captain at all. They thought he was too much of a sneaky snook (Even thought he was). Jessica could sense his hesitation. "Don't worry. I know they may not be too fond of you, but it has been a while since you've met, so I'm sure they will warm up to you when the wedding comes."

The captain smiled a bit as Jessica wrote down her sisters name on the list. "Who else should we invite?" she asked.

Hook thought for a bit. Who would he invite to the wedding of his choice? There were so many people, but he refused to invite one particular person. "Well... we absolutely invite me mummy." he suggested, thinking about his mother. Jessica agreed and wrote down her name. "I'm very sure she would be proud to know about this wonderful news."

So far they had three people. But they needed more. Three wasn't enough. Jessica suggested Captain Flynn, despite Hook holding a bit a grudge against the desert pirate. She put him down anyway.

"I would love for the mermaids to come." the pirate woman suggested again. "Perhaps they could help with the decorations and what not."

The captain was about to argue. He never liked the mermaids, but then again, maybe they did need some help with the decorations. He knew the mermaids were good at making flower necklaces and other things, so they would be great help. He agreed. Jessica wrote down the names of the mermaids she knew, including Marina and Stormy. "Now who else?"

"Hmmm..." Hook thought. Who else was there in Never Land to invite? The Indians? No. The fairies? Maybe. The crocodile? Absolutely not! Then he thought about the little Never Land pirates. At first he seemed against inviting them. But then again, he was nice to them the other day, so it would only be fair to invite them to the wedding.

"I can't believe I'm saying this... but Jake and his puny pirate crew."

The second he said that, Jessica smiled gratefully. "Thank you." she said.

Hook was confused. "Thank me... for what?" he asked.

"For agreeing for Jake and his friends to be invited. I didn't think you would agree to the idea. And think about it. Izzy could be a flower girl, and Cubby could be the ring bearer. I'm so glad that you've been so nice to them lately."

"It was only a one time thing."

"Oh come on. You've done nice things so them in the past."

"It's very rare, dearest."

Jessica chuckled, and continued to write down names. Soon, time had past, and they had a lot of names on the list of invites. Including the Indian chief, his daughter, Tiger Lily. The fairies, including Tinker Bell and her friends, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, Rosetta, Vidia, Terrence, and many others. The captain even decided to invite some of his old crew mates from long ago, despite the fact that he didn't even know where they were right now. Even the SkyBird Island birds were put down. Soon, they thought that they had every person down.

"Wait a minute." Jessica piped up. "There's someone else that we need to invite. We need one more person."

Hook listened carefully with slight confusion. One more person? Who was what? Who else could they possibly invite to the wedding?

"This person had to be the _special _guest." Jessica continued. "Someone who could show great support."

_Special guest? Great support? Who in Never Land could do that? _Hook thought.

"And I know guest the person. He would be just right."

He? _So this person is a man. I hope it's not anybody I hate. _"Well then. Who is he?" the captain asked his fiancee'. Jessica smiled, and said her answer, expecting his reaction.

"Peter Pan."

"WHAT?!" Hook asked in disbelief. "WHY ON EARTH DO YOU THINK I WOULD ALLOW THAT BLASTED BOY TO OUR WEDDING?!"

Jessica didn't flinch at all at his sudden outburst. She saw this coming. She knew this would be his reaction, for she knew how much he hated Peter. But she decided that she wanted to invite him because she believed that Hook and Peter needed to get along little more. "Now, James. I know how much you don't like Peter, and-"

"Exactly." The captain interrupted. "I _despise _that boy! Why would you even _want _to invite him?!"

"Because..." she started. "I was hoping that maybe since this wedding is bringing the both of us together, and many friends together... maybe this wedding could bring you and Peter together... as friends."

Hook couldn't almost believe what his future wife was saying. Why would a wedding bring him and Peter closer together as friends. "Dear, I will never _ever _befriend that boy. Have you forgotten that he cut off me hand and fed it to that dreaded crocodile?"

"We haven't even met at that time." Jessica reminded him.

"And besides; I highly doubt that Pan would even want to come."

"Oh I'm sure he will."

"Even if he did. He would ruin everything!"

"Now, what possible harm could Peter do?"

Hook was about to argue back, but he couldn't think of what bad things that Peter could do to ruin the wedding. If there was one thing, he would probably humiliate the captain some way, or just be heavily cocky. Either way, there was no the way Captain was going to invite the flying boy. Jessica gave her future husband an assuring smile. "Don't worry. Think about it. I'm sure that Peter wouldn't hurt a fly at the wedding. Trust me. You'll see..."

After a few more moments of silence, The captain finally gave in. He just couldn't say no to his fiancee'. "Very well. We shall invite Peter Pan as a special guest. But I will not like doing this."

Jessica giggled. "I knew you would agree to this."

Hook sighed as Jessica wrote down Peter's name as a special guest. Now, they all the people that they were going to invite. And they made sure that of people who were not going to get invited: The Dark Pirates, Beatrice Le Beak, and especially Tic Toc Croc. Then, they started to make the invitations. There were a lot, but it was worth it. Soon, the invitations were done and ready to be sent out. They were beautiful little cards with a ruby red color, and hearts surrounded the cards.

"These are wonderful invitations if I do say so meself." The captain said, admiring the design. Jessica agreed. "It was my idea for red to be the color scheme."

Yes, indeed the red color was an idea of Jessica's, being that red was her favorite color. It was pretty obvious for anybody to notice that, especially for Hook himself. "Oh, you make me so happy." he said. "You too." Jessica replied. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"James."

"Yes, me dearest."

"Kiss me."

The captain smiled, and the pirate couple engaged in a long, slow kiss.

**And now you know who's going to be invited to the wedding. And who the special guest is. Next, we're gonna see everyone get their invitations, and how they react to this news. Well, that's it for this chapter. I may not update as frequently due to school, but I still will be updating. See you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**PS: Tell me in a review how do you think everybody is going to react to the wedding news.**


	4. Chapter 4: Delivery of the invitations

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter of Pirate Wedding! Sorry it took so long. This is where we see the reactions of everyone on Never Land about the engagement. I hope that you guys enjoy this. Never Land Rescue comes on tonight! I'm so excited. Also, since I got my laptop back, I'll try to update more frequently since I feel like I'm behind on my stories. So... on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. **

Chapter 4: Delivery of the invitations

Captain Hook had sent Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones out to deliver the wedding invitations the very next day. He warned them to make sure that the invitations get to everyone that it was suppose to get to. The men decided to split up to different places. They figured that it would make the deliveries go faster.

At the Pirate Pyramids

Captain Flynn was in his pyramid, feeding his camel Camille. "There you go, Camille. A nice, and delicious apple."

Camille grinned, and began to devour the apple, but she remembered to chew. Captain Flynn chuckled. The camel sure had a big appetite. Just then, the doorbell rang. Flynn walked to the door, slightly confused. He wasn't expecting anybody, so who could be here at this time?

The desert pirate opened the door, to see Bones. "Ahoy, Captain Flynn." he greeted. "I've got an invitation for you. From Captain Hook."

Bones handed the card to Flynn, and he read it carefully.

_**Pirates, Faires, Mermaids, Indians Everywhere**_

_**we invite you**_

_**to witness**_

_**Captain James Hook**_

_**and**_

_**Red Jessica of Colors**_

_**join hands in marriage**_

_**on Never Land**_

_**November 30, 2013**_

"A wedding? For that old sneaky Hook?" Flynn asked in disbelief. Bones nodded happily. The desert pirate grinned. "Well, it's about time the man was getting hitched."

"So, you'll come?" Bones asked.

Flynn thought about it. He wasn't so fond of Hook. But he knew that this wedding must really mean a lot to him, so it would just be fair to attend the wedding. He was invited after all. After thinking for a moment, Captain Flynn nodded. "I guess I'll attend. I always love a good ceremony."

Bones smiled. "Great! The captain will be so grateful."

On Pirate Princess Island

The beautiful Pirate Princess was in her room. She had just finished taking a bath, and was now trying to find something to wear. She decided to try on something different from her usual clothing, but had a hard time figuring out if she should wear a blue dress or a yellow one.

"Stormy seas." she groaned. "What do I wear today? Both dresses are beautiful, but I can only pick one for today."

Before the princess could pick, the doorbell rang. Realizing that she was only wearing a towel, she quickly put on her usual clothing. "Just a minute!" she called as soon as she put on her pirate hat. The royal pirate rushed down the hall to open the door. Behind the door was Sharky.

"Ahoy, your royal matey." He greeted with a bow. "I've come to deliver this invitation to you."

"An invitation? From who?" The princess asked with curiosity. Sharky handed her the invitation, and she read it. "Hearts and flowers! Captain Hook and Red Jessica are getting married? How sweet!" The princess exclaimed with glee. "This is something I can't miss. I certainly know what dress I'm gonna wear on that day."

With that, the Pirate Princess thanked Sharky, and went inside her castle to get her outfit.

On an unknown land

Mama Hook was thinking about visiting her son today. She hadn't seen him in a long time, so maybe a surprise visit could bring them together even more than usual. Little did she know that she would be visiting him for more than just a surprise visit. For a floating envelope caught her attention. "My goodness... is that for me?" she wondered as she caught the envelope and opened it. Inside was a beautiful invitation. The pirate mother read it, and was delight.

"OH!" she squealed. "James is getting married? My little boy is growing up. And to that woman he's been fancying. Now I have an even better reason to visit him."

Mama Hook left to go pack. She was going to spend some time with her son. She had a lot of things in mind to help him prepare for marriage.

On another unknown

Two pirate woman were picking flowers. One was wearing blue, had brown hair, and blue eyes. The other was wearing green, had black hair, and had brown eyes. There were Red Jessica's sisters, Blue Jenny and Green Joanne.

"Gee, Jenny. How do you think how our little sister is doing right now." Joanne asked.

"I'm sure she's doing fine." Jenny replied. "Besides, maybe's she's found the man of her dreams. As long as it's not that horrid Hook."

Just as Jenny said that, a floating envelope-no two floating envelope landed in a flower patch. Joanne picked them up and handed one to Jenny. The sisters opened the envelopes and read the invitations that were inside. As soon as they read the whole thing, both of them were all surprised, happy, and somewhat upset. "OH MY GOODNESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JESSICA IS GETTING MARRIED! HOW WONDERFUL!" Joanne exclaimed with glee. "But she's getting married to that codfish!" Jenny reminded her with slight disgust in her voice.

Joanne shrugged. "Well, maybe we should both of them the benefit of the doubt. If she wants to marry Captain Hook, then it's her decision. And we should be happy."

Jenny thought about it. Even thought she just learnt that her baby sister was getting married to a sneaky crook, she shouldn't be all too mad and prevent Jessica from doing so. "Well..." she said. "Alright... we shall pay Jessica, and her fiance' a visit."

At Mermaid Lagoon

Mermaid sisters, Marina and Stormy were listening to Marina's starfish, Sandy, sing. They just loved it when Sandy would just entertain them whenever they needed the entertainment. That's when Mr. Smee came along to deliver the invitations. "Ahoy, mermaids." he greeted. "I've come to delivers these invitations."

He handed the invitations to the girls, and they read it. "A wedding? Wow, I've wanted to go to those." Stormy said excitedly.

"It's so nice that Captain Hook is getting married." Marina added.

"Yes, indeed. And the Capn' was hoping that you could help with the decorations." Mr. Smee suggested.

"YES! YES!" The mersisters exclaimed at the same time. Mr. Smee smiled. "Great! I'll sure let the captain know."

With that, he left Mermaid Lagoon. He hopped into a boat, and rowed to his next destination. "Next stop... Pirate Island."

On Pirate Island

The little pirate crew were getting ready for another adventure. They were worried about Captain Hook, and why he was acting really strange the other day. They knew that they had to find out sooner or later.

"Ahoy, sea pups!" Mr. Smee greeted as he approached the kids. "I've something you're sure to be excited for."

"Is it about Captain Hook?" Jake asked. "Because he's been acting really weird lately."

Mr. Smee smiled. "I know you've noticed. Well, here is the reason."

He handed the kids each an invitation. They read it, and were all amazed. "Wow!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yay hey, no way!" Izzy added.

"Coconuts! Captain Hook is getting married?" Cubby finished in disbelief. Mr. Smee smiled. "Yes! It is indeed a blessing. At first the Capn' was a bit reluctant to invited you, but since he's been nice to you, he decided to invite you in order to be fair."

The pirate kids smiled. So that's why Hook had seemed so happy the other day. Although, this was something they did not expect the captain to do. Then again, they knew how much he fancied Red Jessica, so maybe they shouldn't be too surprised. Jake continued to stare at the invitation, until he noticed that he had two in his hand. "Uh? Mr. Smee. I think you have given us an extra invitation. There's only four of us." Mr. Smee chuckled. "Oh that's for a special guest."

"Really? Who?"

"Peter Pan."

... Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were dumbfounded and confused. Captain Hook is inviting Peter Pan? Why? Doesn't he hate Peter? This is very unusual. "Don't forget to give the invitation to Peter when he comes. Until then, goodbye, sea pups." Mr. Smee reminded them as he departed from Pirate Island, leaving the little pirate crew happy, surprised, and confused. After a moment of silence, Jake spoke up. "You know, out of all the people I know, Peter is the last person I'd expect Captain Hook to invite to his wedding, and as a special guest."

"I know." Izzy agreed. "That's so unlike Captain Hook."

"I don't think Peter would even want to come." Cubby added.

"Well, maybe we should be happy for Ol' Feather Hat." Skully suggested. "He has been nice to us lately."

Jake, Izzy, and Cubby looked at each other. While they were happy for Hook, they were uncertain on how Peter would react to this news. Would he be reluctant to go, or would he be actually be happy for his enemy? Well, whatever his reaction was, they had to give him the special invitation, whether he liked it or not.

Before the crew had left the island, they heard a rooster crown in the far distance.

"Well..." Jake started. "Looks like we won't have to wait long to tell Peter about the wedding."

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Now you know everyone's reaction to this. I know I there's more people they invited that I didn't put, but you'll get to see them later on in the story. Next chapter, Peter will come in, and you'll get to see his reaction. How do you think he'll react to the news? Tell me in a review. Oh yeah, about Red Jessica's name, I decided to add the 'of Colors' part since I thought she needed a full name. Well, I see you guys later. I'm off to prepare for 'Never Land Rescue'. And don't forget to review please. Thank you.**


End file.
